


Moving Has its Advantages

by bi_time_lord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Moving In Together, Season/Series 08, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_time_lord/pseuds/bi_time_lord
Summary: Clara and Jenny decided to take their relationship one step further with not only moving in together but also adding telepathic communication to their lives.





	Moving Has its Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my Parallel series I decided to upload it also as a oneshot. Set between Flatline and In the Forest of the Night.
> 
> Please note that this has had no editing so please be aware that there may be mistakes.

With the last box in Claras flat set down the two girls slumped onto the sofa with their cups of coffee in hand. "Dannys going to be pissed when we message him to say we are too tired from moving your stuff to go out tonight."

"Nah." Jenny replied sipping her drink. "Well, he might be mad for a day or two but not forever..." she added when Clara gave her a look to say it wasn't the full truth.

"I'm the one who's going to have to deal with it though." She groaned. "I work with the bloody man."

"Come on, Clara." Jenny lightly nudged her shoulder with her own. "We're his too favourite girls are we not?"

"Obviously." She snorted.

"Then how can we be mad. You just gotta give him those sad eyes of yours."

"What eyes?" Clara asked.

"The ones dad is always complaining about. He is right you know, bloody confusing they are."

Clara giggled. "Do they work though."

"Yeah." She groaned. "Gets you everything you want."

"Everything?" Clara asked with a smirk.

"Yeah- oh no." She muttered when Clara set her and Jennys cups down and leaned closer to the blonde.

"Oh yes." Clara whispered kissing Jennys cheek and snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

Jenny let out a breath expect Clara to have been teasing her.

The two cuddled on the sofa for a while before Clara spoke up. "Jenny?"

"Mhm." The blonde hummed against Claras hair.

"Can you show me the telepathic stuff you were talking about today."

"Are you sure?" She asked sitting up slightly and facing Clara.

The brunette nodded. "I want you in my mind, Jen."

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath. She never imagined anyone ever asking her that. "It won't be like how I've described it on my end." She warned. "I'm telepathic, you're not."

"Don't care." Clara murmured, "just want you in my head Jen."

"O-okay." She swallowed hard and shifted into a more comfortable position, her fingertips grazed Claras temples. The brunette sighed sightly feeling a small tingling sensation in her head.

"Is that you?" She whispered in awe suddenly feeligg her entire body being warmed up by something she couldn't see. It felt like an invisible fluffy blanket was tightly wrapped around every inch of her body.

It was beautiful.

"Yeah." Jenny whispered her eyes closer. "That's me Clara."

"You're so warm." She murmured leaning into her girlfriends touch, she brushed her cheek against Jennys, suddenly another burst of warm energy hit her causing Clara to moan before she blushed a deep red.

"Sorry." Jenny swallowed hard, her eyes now open. "I wasn't controlling myself.

"What was that?" Clara breathed.

"Love." She replied as Clara smiled. Jenny leaned towards Clara and their lips locked. Both of the girls moaned into each others mouths that time. "That, Clara Oswald was love.

They kissed again, their moans grew louder. Jenny opened her mouth over Claras, allowing the human to dive within the blondes, exploring every inch before they swapped and Jenny exploded not only Claras mouths but also her body.

"But this is desire."


End file.
